


Won't You Hold Me On Our Last Day

by Natileroxs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, M/M, Might write more, One Shot, POV Second Person, and rose and jade, hope it's not bad, idk i just thought it was sweet, john's my baby, so's dave, the first of many homestuck fanfics, they're all my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: The fear of meeting someone you know only online, without a face to go on.John's stupid idea that turns out not a stupid as he thought.But a whole lot sweeter then he thought.





	Won't You Hold Me On Our Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first Homestuck fic. I hope I portrayed them right. 
> 
> I just love PepsiCola so much. 
> 
> So the fact that this one-shot exists is because I had five minutes to write what I had on my mind and while it started off very different, I found myself writing this.

Your feet hit the pavement in a steady rhythm, making your steps sound more methodical then they feel. Fear clawed at your insides while your head filled with ideas and scenarios on how the meeting would go, each worse than the last.

Your idea. This was all your idea. A stupid, stupid one. One of the worst you’d had in your entire life. You’d been warned. Warned of the dangers that a meeting such as this one could hold.

Kidnapped

Murdered

Attacked

All those things could happen

Tortured

Mugged

Blackmailed

Beaten

Everything

Nothing

 “John,” A voice called out into the air. You looked up, almost slamming face first into a glass door before it was hastily pulled back and you were ushered inside.

Hair the colour of wheat, eyes hidden behind those stupid aviators you’d sent around a year ago. A gift.

_A smile curled across your face as you watched more and more text fill the screen. The muted excitement and hidden enthusiasm, under sarcasm and behind irony._

_You loved him, despite how much you denied it. He was fire-breathing red and you were the deep blue, eons apart yet so close._

His bony fingers wrapped around your wrist as he tugs you over, shades slipping further down his nose to expose crimson eyes, startling you slightly, despite your best efforts to hide it.

Leading you to a doorway and standing awkwardly, you decided to examine the wood of the frame if only to put an inevitable conversation off. It’s smooth and polished and you should really stop looking at it. The building itself is almost like an oven, the only relief taken is from his icy hands.

You look over the room, eyes glossing over the little details such as the books sitting at odd angles in a dark wooden bookshelf, keys missing from the grand piano in the corner. Then you focus on the two young women sitting on the dark leather couch. He leads you over to the armchair and you sit down silently, still not believing what’s before your eyes.

One girl, flowy dark hair and big, circular glasses in front of emerald green eyes. Her long skirt spread across her seat and dragged along the ground.

_She was funny, you thought. Her silly, cheerful ways always managed to make you feel better whenever you were down._

_You and her shared a connection that could only be described as a sibling bond. Her smart yet also ignorant mind motivated you and she knew it._

The other girl sat poised and proper. Her hair tucked behind her ears, dark hair band a sharp contrast to the light blonde and purple eyes that could be considered unnatural yet they looked so perfect on her face. Her mouth sat turned in a slight smile which you couldn’t help but mirror.

_She was strange. Her odd taste in literature and constant psychoanalysis that she held over you. Yet she was kind. She sent you a rabbit that she’d knitted and she showed true concern whenever you or the others were unhappy._

_She was a great friend and a great wingman. She could never be replaced. Never._

He sat next to you, hand moving to yours and your fingers intertwined.

“Dave,” You smile up at him and he gives you a slight smirk.

“John,”

A slight laugh escapes your lips.

“Jade,” The green-eyed girl grins goofily, tan cheeks crinkling with dimples.

“Rose,” The blonde nods, black lips parting to reveal pearly white teeth.

The two girls shuffle closer and you rest your head on Dave’s shoulder.

You can’t believe you were ever worried about this meeting.

And that thought really makes you smile.


End file.
